warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadpaw's Revenge
This is a wip fanfiction about Mothscar. :3 Alleginces SkyClan Leader: Hollystar-black she-cat with a white-tipped tail and a white chest. Deputy: Mousenose- white tom splashed with black = (Apprentice: Tinypaw) = Medicine cat: Poppylegs- Ginger she-cat with a white chest Warriors: Ratface- Gray tom with a hairless tail Ivywhisker- old gray she-cat with darker gray flecks = (Apprentice: Scorchpaw) = Smallfoot- white tiny tom with a large tail and paws Gingerflame- Dark ginger she-cat = (Apprentice: Bushpaw) = Blueflower- gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes and white splashes Cloudfeather- long-furred white tom with blue eyes = (Apprentice: Whitepaw) = Lovesong- cream-colored she-cat = (Apprentice: Deadpaw) = Creamfur- pale ginger she-cat with cream-colored paws = (Apprentice: Rabbitpaw) = Apprentices: Tinypaw- black-and-white tom Scorchpaw- white she-cat with ginger paws and ears, and a burnt paw Bushpaw- white tabby tom with green eyes and a dark gray chest and stripes Deadpaw- White she-cat with ginger paws and face, and tail Rabbitpaw- Cream-colored she-cat with a white chest and muzzle Whitepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes Queens: Rainbowfur- white she-cat, mother of two kits: Stormkit and Honeykit Elders: Brackenwhisker- once-pretty golden she-cat Turtlefur- Tortoiseshell she-cat Flamecloud- dark ginger she-cat ShadowClan Leader: Sandstar- pale ginger tom Deputy: Foxface- ginger-and-white tom Medicine Cat: Darkshade- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with dark brown eyes Warriors: Snowfrost- Gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes ThunderClan Leader: Adderstar- Brown tom Deputy: Duststorm- brown tabby tom WindClan Leader: Swiftstar- Black-and-white tom with green eyes RiverClan Leader: Sleekstar- gray she-cat with fur sticking out in different angles = (Apprentice: Lemonpaw) = Cats Outside Clans Eli- gray she-cat Prologue A gray she-cat padded out of her housefolk's nest. She leapt onto the wall, spotting a white tom. He was handsome- fluffy and the right size in the right places. "Hello!" She meowed. "O-Oh!" the tom glanced at her. "I'm not supposed to talk to kittypets, that's what my mother said." "I'm not a kittypet, I'm a cat." she snorted in reply. "Oh, Okay. Hi! My name is Whitepaw!" he padded to her. "I'm Eli." she greeted. Whitepaw thought she was beautiful. "If you ever need a friend, you can come here. Now, I have to go. My housefolk are calling me in for food. See you, Whitepaw." Eli licked his ear and padded back. Whitepaw just stood, happy. Chapter 1 "Come on, Deadpaw!" Bushpaw sneered to the she-cat. Deadpaw frowned. "Leave her alone!" Scorchpaw growled. Bushpaw was trying to make Deadpaw clean up the elder's nests AGAIN. Deadpaw was grateful to have Scorchpaw as a friend- they both had broken paws. "No way! And if your so happy with that, Scorchpaw, you can help her. Im going with Blueflower to hunt. And then Hollystar is making me a warrior! You'll still be training when im a senior warrior!" Bushpaw scoffed. "I hope she calls you Bush-fox-dung-face!" Deadpaw countered. "I hope she calls you Deadpaw forever!'' Bushpaw snarled. Deadpaw hissed and leapt at him. "Good.." A voice told her. Bramblethorn! The tom was evil! She couldnt listen to him! Deadpaw stopped. She hissed. "You savage!" Bushpaw whimpered, running away. "What a weak mouse-brain!" Scorchpaw meowed. "He ran at the first sight of your claws!" "Yeah.." I would to, Deadpaw added silently. "Come on, Let's go hunting together." Scorchpaw meowed. "Alright." Deadpaw agreed. It was nice hunting with someone other than her siblings. And Bushpaw, she added with an amused curl of her tail. The tom bragged a lot, But she thought he liked her. Deadpaw padded with Scorchpaw out of camp, Tail high. Deadpaw placed the hare she caught onto the Fresh-kill pile. She heard the call to gather for a clan meeting. Deadpaw began to pad forward. then stopped. Bushpaw's ceremony. She groaned. Sure, it would be nice to have the little tick out of her fur for a bit, but then he'll stop and boss her around, because he was the "Bigger warrior". "...You are now known as Bushpelt..." Deadpaw couldn't wait ''for him to start being a bossy flea-fur. "Hey, Deadpaw?" Bushpelt asked. "What, mouse-brain?" Deadpaw snorted. "I just wanted to ask if you Wanted to hunt together." Bushpelt blinked. Deadpaw nodded, feeling bad. "Good job!" Bushpelt mewed when Deadpaw caught a large crow. "Thanks." She mumbled. She knew he was being nice, But she didn't need praise to know she did well. He wasn't her mentor. "Why are you so nice now?" "Because I can." Bushpelt murmured. "No other reason." Deadpaw knew he was hinting to her that he liked her. But she didn't say it out loud. "Let's head back, Im Starving.." "Remember, you still have to make sure the elders and kits are fed first. Or did you Forget?" Deadpaw meowed, Purring with amusement. "I-I didn't!" Bushpelt stammered. "I-I mean-" Deadpaw purred and followed the warrior back. Chapter 2 "Oooh!~" Rabbitpaw purred. "What? What is it?" Scorchpaw looked over. "Deadpaw has a crush!" Rabbitpaw squealed. Deadpaw scoffed. "No I don't. Bushpelt's as annoying as he was before." She sneered. "Besides, Tinypaw's super handsome." she lied. "Oh really? Well, Tinypaw likes Ivywhisker. Hey look, it's his ceremony now." Rabbitpaw padded out. Deadpaw followed her sister, then stopped. What were Honeykit and Stormkit doing- Oh! They were becoming apprentices! "Honeykit, Stormkit, Step Foward." Hollystar commanded. The two kits padded foward, Looking as if they were fiercely groomed by Rainbowfur. "From now on, You shall be known as Honeypaw and Stormpaw. Honeypaw, your mentor is Mousenose. Mousenose, I trust you will pass on all you know to this apprentice. Stormpaw, your mentor is Smallfoot. Smallfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice.." Deadpaw heard a rustling near camp. "Come on." She whispered to Scorchpaw, and the two friends began to look for the strange noise. Deadpaw gasped. A young fox was eating the remains of a rabbit. It licked its chops. "Dont eat us!" Scorchpaw pleaded. "Its not gonna understand us." Deadpaw hissed. "Thats what you think, Kitten." The fox sneered. "Oh. What'ya know." Deadpaw squeaked. "Hold on!" the voice of Blueflower rang in Deadpaw's ear. Great. "Oh, Her?" Bramblethorn sneered in Deadpaw's ear. "I have a plan to get rid of her.." ''im listening. "Tell Scorchpaw to go and get cats, then kill her, and say the fox did it." Bramblethorn meowed simply. And Deadpaw did just that, placing tufts of Fox-fur onto Blueflower's claws. The fox laid dead. "We're her-" Scorchpaw stopped, eyes wide. "Oh no, Blueflower!" Deadpaw tried to hide the blood on her claws. "She was a noble warrior." Creamfur murmured. "Let's talk to Hollystar about this." "And have you been made a warrior." Mousenose added. ''i dont feel like a warrior.. '' "Alright." Deadpaw murmured. "What about me?" Scorchpaw protested. "You too, I suppose." Ivywhisker shrugged, and turned to Deadpaw. "That was brave. And Mouse-brained." "Very mouse-brained." Scorchpaw agreed, trying to get some praise out of her mentor. Ivywhisker ignored Scorchpaw, staring at Deadpaw. Deadpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "How did you kill the fox by yourself?" Mousenose asked Deadpaw. "er---I---Had some help. From a rouge." She lied. "Let's go back. Its dead." Chapter 3 Deadpaw dragged the hare into camp. "Deadpaw! Don't forget!" Scorchpaw mewed excitedly. "Oh. Right." Her ears flattened. The Ceremony. "Deadpaw, Scorchpaw, Step foward." Hollystar commanded. "I, Hollystar of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Deadpaw, Scorchpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." they both said in unison. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Deadpaw, Scorchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mothscar and Scorchfoot. StarClan honors your Courage and Loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Mothscar heard their names being chanted. "Isn't this great?" Scorchfoot purred. "Yeah.." But Mothscar felt evil. And it felt.. Good. No, she shook her head. No, it's bad, and you need to stop listening to Bramblethorn. "Why?" Bramblethorn hissed in her ear. "Don't you want to gain power? I can help you, You know..." Power? "Yes, Power.. Just listen to me, Mothscar, and you could become the deputy of SkyClan! Think about it." Bramblethorn told her. I can't Listen to you! You made me kill her! Mothscar thought. "Now nobody's treating you like a kit." Bramblethorn pointed out. "Doesn't that feel nice?" "Hey, Deadpaw---erm---Mothscar! Let's go hunting together again!" Bushpelt suggested. "Okay." Mothscar shook her head. She couldn't let Bramblethorn trick her again! Mothscar followed Bushpelt out of camp. Chapter 4 WIPCategory:Content (Watermeløn) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)